1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fish hooking devices that include a spring loaded rod holder for holding a fishing rod in a cocked position from which it can be tripped to swing to a more upright position on the occasion of a fish strike. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a device that has an improved release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of spring-loaded devices for holding a fishing rod and for automatically swingwing the rod upwardly when a fish strikes the bait. Various configurations of such devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,001, 5,050,332, 2,811,801, 2,804,277, and 2,781,600. Unfortunately, while these prior efforts may demonstrate particular utility in achieving intended goals, they appear not to be without various limitations and drawbacks, and there remains a need for improvements.